Ballroom
by PreciousAll
Summary: Yellow was trying to get herself out from that unbelievable boring place, a ballroom, but Blue stopped her and brought one man to dance with her. much to her surprise, it was her prince! -special and a bit oldrival- oneshot! AU


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfic. I do not own Red, Yellow, Blue, Silver, the ballroom, yeah anything.

PS: Their school doesn't have a uniform – like the school in USA. The class was moving-class type with every student have a different schedule (like the school in USA, again) but it was located in Tokyo, Japan. This school is not real. It is just fiction.

A/N: I hope you like it! :D

* * *

><p><strong>-BALLROOM-<strong>

Today was a boring day. That was all she could see.

One brunette girl approached her full of laughter. She pulled her hand and said, "Come on! Join the fun!"

However, she did not want it. She felt awkward in that place. She knew it from the start that she was not used to this kind of place. Even with that big beautiful dress, she wore right now – it made her not comfortable. Therefore, she shook her head and pulled her hand back, kept sitting in the side room. "I'm not feeling well, Blue."

The other girl lifted her dress a little and with hands in her hip, she puffed her cheeks and said, "You should try something like this! Come on!"

"No Blue. I think I'll go home now," said her while stared at the whole room where everyone was dancing so happily. Why could she not be like that? It was just not her, she thought.

"NO! You cannot go home! I have dragged you here difficultly and make over you, so you-can't-just-leave!" ordered the one called Blue with a very creepy face she could make. Blue just knew it that the blond girl could not stand that face of hers. "Do you still want to LEAVE?"

The blonde-haired person's face went pale due to fright and shook her head desperately. The other one laughed and said, "Good then. I will search a man to dance with you. Just see!"

"Eeekh? No, please! I do not want to dance Blue!"

"Just shut up Yellow. You'll like it! Promise!" Blue walked away after winked to her. All the blonde-haired girl could do was stared at her leaving like idiot and sat there weakly.

Okay, like the brunette said, the blonde's name was Yellow and the brunette's name was Blue.

* * *

><p>Yellow looked uncomfortable. She really wanted to go home. Okay, she wanted to go home. No one could hold her back. No one!<p>

"Yellow, where are you going?" asked Blue from behind. Her hand was placed in Yellow's shoulder and stopping Yellow from running away.

"Er, Blue, I think I'm not feeling well."

"You lied again whereas I have brought one man for you."

Yellow spun around in shock. "Blue, that's enough! I don't want to dance!"

"Oh God. You'll regret it. Promise." Blue put her hand in her hip to show her dominance.

"But I-"

"Where is the lady Blue?" asked the sound, sounded like the guy moved closer to where they were. Yellow's eyes widened. She knew this voice. Her heart throbbed and her face went red.

"Don't tell me-"

"Oh, I'm happy you recognize it." Blue giggled all the way with an elegant pose – lady like – paper fan covered her mouth.

Yellow frowned. She was so nervous. "What should I do? Let me go Blue!"

"Owh, grow up Yellow!" Blue tackled her and then shouted again, "We are here Red."

"Kyaaa~ What to do! Let me go! Let me-"

Tap Tap Tap

"So you are here." A man with red eye glanced upon Yellow. His lips curved into smile as he said, "Yellow isn't it?"

Yellow looked like she was going to die soon.

"You are fast enough Red." Blue looked at Yellow to tease her but instead she gasped to see Yellow's face as white as her paper fan. "Oh dang! Yellow, wake up!"

"I-I'm awake," stuttered Yellow. She could not stare him back.

Red found it cute and laughed at her. "Okay Yellow, take my hand."

"I-I-"

"Just take his hand, Yellow!" whispered Blue as she grabbed Yellow's hand and put it in Red's hand. The warmth of his hand was spread into her body and it almost made her fainted. Her face was so red now.

"Shall we go there Yellow?" asked Red, pointed out the rococo-type balcony.

"Eekh? Eekh?"

"Bye Yellow! Watch her Red!" Blue pushed Yellow as she winked to Red. Red laughed and gave a thumb up. Soon he dragged unconscious Yellow into the balcony.

Blue smiled and waved at his partner, a handsome and popular man at her school – Green Oak. He was tall and clever, both at sport and lesson. His eyes were green with a spiky-model hair, and plus he was always calm which was so cool. Okay, that's unrelated fact. She knew every girl wanted him and she already got him first. She was lucky right? He was drinking his wine at the corner, leaned on the wall and as he noticed the wave, he waved back. Blue walked elegantly to his place.

"Hi Green! Wanna dance with me?" asked Blue with smile plastered on her face.

Green sighed. He knew he could not refuse this girl. He offered her a hand which she took it and then they walked together to the center of the ballroom.

Blue glanced to the place where Yellow and Red disappeared. She pouted. "Should I go check on her?"

"Don't interrupt them. Red knows what he should do. Just enjoy the dance with me," said Green, put his hand on Blue's waist. Blue blinked at him and giggled.

"Okay."

Meanwhile, Yellow was getting a very serious problem. She was stand close – too close she meant – to her only man she liked, to her only prince.

"Oh my God, what I should do," thought Yellow.

"Look Yellow. The sky is so beautiful." Red pointed the sky which had so many twinkle stars up there. Yellow was in daze.

"Uh? Huh? Oh yeah! So many stars!" replied Yellow randomly. Fortunately the answer was relevant enough. Red laughed again.

"You are so cute," said him as they approached the balcony.

"Huh? Er, yeah, the stars are so cute! T-the way they twinkle are cute!"

Red frowned but then laughed again. He knew Yellow was nervous right now.

* * *

><p>Yellow loved Red. It was somehow started last year. She was running to her school, because she was really late. The class was started at 8 pm and that time was 7.45 pm. How could she afford it with just 15 minutes? The school was 500 meters from her house. The first class was going to have a quiz. No! Yellow ran as fast as she could.<p>

At the same time, Red was going to be late too. He paddled his bike as fast as he could and that's when he found Yellow running. He recognized her as his classmate. Yellow was her name and she was very slow, oh yeah, he did know it. He always paid attention on her because she was fun to be watched.

Red sounded the bell and when they were in the same line, he stopped the bike and said, "Hi Yellow." He lifted his hand.

Yellow frowned and said, "Who are you? Please not now. I'm going to be late."

Yellow started to run again but Red held her.

"Hey, I'm gonna give you a ride," said Red, looked amused.

"What do you think? Kidnap me? Later. I'm going to be late. Let me go!"

Red laughed. "So, I could kidnap you another time?" That was so funny, Red thought.

"Wha- of course not! Hey, you really bug me! Do you intent to make me late?" Yellow puffed her cheeks and put her hand at her hip. Red laughed and it made Yellow more depressed.

"Just sit here," said Red, patted the seat behind him.

"I don't want. I do not know you!"

"How cruel. That's the result for always getting sleep in the class!" Red hit her head lightly.

"Class? Don't tell me-" Yellow's eyes widened in shock but her sentence was cut off with –

"Oh no! We just have 10 minutes to go! You want to go with me or keep running? Decide now! I'm gonna leave you!" Red had readied to paddle the bike again.

Yellow looked at him again and decided to believe in him. She sat at the back seat.

"Hold on me. I'm gonna drive at high speed," said Red, smirked.

"Wha-?" Yellow though she did not still know him, she should hold him in order to keep her life safe. What a speed! Her face was burnt and went red. It was the first time a man subjected her like that. She did not know why her heart's beating in an unusual rhythm. This was the first time.

"Whoa! We are safe! There are still 3 minutes more to go to the class. You could go first. I'll catch up with you," said Red while he locked the bike in the park zone.

"O-okay," replied her and she ran again to the class, this time with double speed. Her class was at third floor and the time limit's was 3 minutes! Please!

She ran as fast as she could and she was relieved she could manage it in 3 minutes. That was the door! She just had to slide it! Slid it and – huh?

"Sorry I'm late!" shouted Red behind her as he slid it. The teacher sighed and said, "Come, hurry! You are lucky it hasn't rung yet."

"Thank you sir!" Red grinned and walked slowly to his seat.

Yellow looked at that in shock. So, that boy was really her classmate? Her Math's classmate!

"Yellow, sit down, please. I would like to start the quiz," said the teacher.

"Uh, okay sir." Yellow walked into the class after slid the door back and kept looking at Red who was chatting with the guy in front of him. He was Green Oak. Red noticed that he was being watched. Red looked at Yellow that threw her face to the teacher who was dealing out with the paper. Yellow's face was so red. She should apologize to him for being rude. B-but how?

She peeked him again and surprise to find out that he was still staring at her. Red waved at her with smile on his face.

Yellow could not wave back and decided to ignore him.

After the quiz had ended, Yellow cleared up her things and woke up from her seat to got move on her next class. The next was Chemistry – her favorite for surprise. As she walked up to the door, she saw the guy from last morning in front of the door, waved at his friend – Green – that seemed to have a different class this time. Yellow could feel her face red once more. What had happened with her? Ugh…

"Hi Yellow! Want to go together?" asked Red, smiled.

"Huh? Don't tell me we have another same class together!"

"Of course! It looks like we have the same schedule. I always find you in my class," explained Red. "Let's go!"

Red walked ahead. Yellow could feel his heart throbbed once more. This was unusual. What was this, a new disease?

"That's what you called fall in love Yellow! Oh my God, you've grown up!" shouted Blue out loud at the cafeteria.

Yellow covered Blue's mouth and hissed, "Don't yell! Oh no! He is staring at me!"

True, Red was staring at her. He approached her slowly.

"Your taste is not bad," said Blue.

"It's not about that Blue," Yellow sweat dropped.

"I love his friend. That's my taste." Blue giggled as she looked at Green.

"Hi Yellow! So you are having lunch too? Do you mind if I and my friend sit here too? All the tables were full." Red and Green brought their food and stared at three empty chairs at Yellow's table.

Yellow sighed and nodded. She must bear her heartbeat. Was it really because she was falling in love with him?

"This is my friend, Green, and I'm Red," said Red. Green nodded respectfully. It seemed like he did not like talking.

"This is my friend, Blue, and I'm Yellow," said Yellow. Blue smiled flirtatiously at Green.

And so that was the first day when Yellow felt something different in her life. She watched Red several times and found him a good man indeed. He was very caring and kind to others. Somehow, it made Yellow more amazed at him and she could not speak normal again in front of him since that.

* * *

><p>"Hey Yellow, how's the taste?"<p>

"Huh?"

"The wine. How's the taste?"

"Uh, I'm not very like the taste. Orange juice way better than this," admitted Yellow, nodded. Red laughed at her honesty. She put wine and orange juice together as an option and she choose orange juice! That was funny. No one would ever refuse the wine. She was really something, wasn't it?

That time, there were two couple walking behind them and somehow they blundered against Yellow. Yellow's wine spilled to the floor and somehow to her dress too. Soon she was pale. That was a loan dress! What should she do? And then, she was with Red! That was very disgraceful! Yellow shut her eyes tightly, did not want to see. Red would laugh at her!

"Hey you! You should apologize to my partner!" ordered Red to those two couple.

Yellow opened her eyes and saw Red standing in front of her to cover the stain.

"We are sorry miss… We do not mean it," said them, bowed.

"It-it's okay. Don't worry," said Yellow kindly. Hey, what did you say Yellow? You did mind it! It was a loan, remembered?

"We're truly sorry. Thank you," said them and they left quickly.

Red stared at her unbelievable. Yellow knew what would he ask and so she said, "Even if I got angry at them, it didn't bring any good. The dress was still stain with wine."

Red's eyes softened and he pinched her cheeks. "Stupid," he said.

Yellow pouted and rubbed her cheeks slowly. Her face was heat and warm, it looked like it was red again once more. Did Red know it?

"Okay, let's go to the ballroom again. We could dance together," said Red, offered a hand again.

Yellow shook her head immediately and said, "I can't dance."

"I will teach you."

"My dress is dirty. You will get shame."

"It's okay."

"It's NOT okay!" Yellow looked at him in the eye. She was meant it. She did not want to make Red shamed.

"Pfft, okay then." Red spilled his wine to his tuxedo.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" Yellow looked at him unbelievable. She gaped at what he was doing right now.

Red laughed at that face and said, "Now we both are dirty. Could I dance with you now?"

Yellow felt warm and amazed inside. Red was so kind, always so kind. Her face was red once more. She stared at the floor so the feeling would go away, but she was wrong. The feeling was still there. Her heart was beating faster and faster. She knew she could not refuse it. She did not have another reason to refuse it.

"So?" Red grinned. Yellow nodded, signed of lose. Red laughed at it and dragged her to the ballroom, at the center of it where so many couples were dancing together beautifully.

Everyone looked at them. Yellow felt uneasy but Red smiled to her. "Relax Yellow."

"Okay," replied Yellow, felt so embarrassed. Her face was so red right now.

"Do you remember our first met?" asked Red, he looked down to face Yellow.

Yellow looked up and nodded. "The day when you offered me a ride, wasn't it?"

Red nodded. "I was so surprise that you did not know me that time. I thought I wasn't popular enough." Red laughed as he changed their direction.

"S-sorry. I-"

"I know, sleepyhead!"

Yellow pouted to hear her new nickname. It made her look cuter and Red could not help himself not to laugh. She was always fun to be watched.

"Red, that time, I always wanted to say 'thanks'," said Yellow, stared the floor.

"It's okay. It's just I help-"

"I mean it!" Yellow gazed Red in the eye. She looked so serious. Even her seriousness was so funny.

"Pfft," laughed Red. Yellow began angry and felt shame. She ignored him again.

"I'm sorry Yellow. You are so funny," said Red. Yellow did not answer. She did not know whether she should angry at him or not but what she felt was throbbed again. Her heart was beating again, even faster.

"Yellow."

"Hmm?"

"Look at me," said Red. Yellow looked up to him and that's when their lips met each other. He broke the kiss and smiled. Yellow almost fainted.

"Eekh? Eekh?"

"What?"

"You kiss me!"

"Yeah. You hate it?"

"(No) but we shouldn't do it!"

"Why?"

"Because," Yellow's face was all red until her ear lobe was also red.

"Because?" Red gazed her in the eye. He smiled playfully at her. Yellow lost her words.

"I love you Yellow. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Yellow almost cried but she held it. She nodded unseen and she was completely lost her consciousness.

"Hey Yellow! Argh! Why you choose to be slept now after my confession!"

**-END-**

I know Red and Yellow is a bit off... (or a lot?), but, you enjoy it right? tell me your thought 'kay? :D


End file.
